


The Library

by dragonflyqueen8



Series: Tales Of Sigyn [1]
Category: Baldur - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Marvel, sigyn - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflyqueen8/pseuds/dragonflyqueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene takes place not long after the first chapter of my work 'Sigyn'. That places Sigyn at about Migardian age 9, Loki around 12, and Baldur nearing 19.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Library

**Author's Note:**

> This scene takes place not long after the first chapter of my work 'Sigyn'. That places Sigyn at about Migardian age 9, Loki around 12, and Baldur nearing 19.

There were books strewn throughout the library when Loki entered but it appeared to be empty. In haste, he turned to go for he would receive the blame then there was a loud thump followed by a cry of pain. Loki peered beneath the tables to see Sigyn gingerly rubbing the top of her head. His approach, silent, behind her back he crouched and mockingly stated in the voice of this older brother Baldur, "I shall find who has created this disorder and make them regret treating these tomes in such a manner."

Unaware of his presence, she startled by the accusation, and in reacting acquired another contusion. At the sound of the laughter, young Sigyn turned to reply but could not through the pain; an effusion of tears streaking down her reddened cheeks.

"Why must you cry? I was merely jesting." He reached under the table to collect the books that were fallen. "It isn't like you to produce such disarray, what happened?"

The question received only a reply of fresh tears to which Loki pulled Sigyn into him and held her for a moment. When the weeping had abated, they stood and he asked, "Will you tell me what has gone amiss?"

"I am not sure for one moment I was trying to bring a small volume across the table and then it seem every text was coming to me. I panicked and dodged underneath the storm of books. I had just started to pick them up when you entered and caused me to flinch."

"What has happened here?" implored Baldur upon entering the chamber. There, off to the corner of the room, Sigyn and his youngest brother had tarried. Seeing the tracks on Sigyn's cheeks, he turned to Loki for an explanation for the chaotic state of the room. All he heard was icy silence.

"It was I that has caused this confusion and was proceeding to rectify the situation; when Loki entered to find the room in such manner that when he called out to find the culprit, I knocked my head soundly on the table thus producing my tears."

Baldur searching look at Loki received a bob of the head. As Sigyn continued on with the straightening the library tomes, the brothers joined her in the task. When it was nearly finished, Baldur recalled another time when he had come upon a disaster in that room.

"Loki, do you remember when I caught you in a similar situation? You were younger the Sigyn, still scared of your shadow, the chamber disheveled like a whirlwind had passed."

Sigyn turned to Loki, a puzzled expression in her eyes.

"Yes, I remember clearly, how angry you appeared but then you just started collecting volumes when I could not find the proper words to explain."

"I recall a healthy portion of weeping on your part before you even began to try to convey your story, even then there more tears you produced." Baldur gave a hearty chuckle when he saw Loki's souring countenance in which brought a smile to the younger brother's face.

"Do you have more tales of Loki that you would like to tell, Baldur? I am most appreciative of the aid you both have rendered but Loki doesn't talk much of himself and I would enjoy you disclosing those memories."

"I shall be more than happy to regale you with accounts of our childhoods." He lay Sigyn hand on his arm to escort her out the room, then turned to Loki, "You stay to finish reorganizing so that Sigyn can have her own surprises to throw at you when you misbehave in front of this young lady again."


End file.
